Shazam ends up in Zootopia
by s82161
Summary: Billy Batson, a 12 year old kid who's also known as Captain Marvel, was fighting his arch nemesis Black Adam when a portal opened up and they both end up in Zootopia. After Billy defeats Black Adam, he discovers that's he is in a city named Zootopia, where all of it's inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals. Billy soon discovers that his friend; Tawny the Tiger lives in Zootopia.


Billy Batson is a 12 year old kid who lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He can turn into a superhero by saying "Shazam!". Billy has the powers of the gods. Right now, Billy is fighting his archenemy Black Adam. Black Adam is a guy who can turn into a super villain by saying "Shazam!" also. Unlike Billy, Black Adam is not a kid. Black Adam was a Ancient Egyptian pharaoh named Teth-Adam. He received his powers the same way Billy had: by a wizard. Teth-Adam then became Black Adam. Anyway, back to the fight.

"You think you can defeat me. You're just a 12 year old kid." Black Adam said.

"I may be just a kid, but I have to defeat you." Captain Marvel said.

Captain Marvel is Billy Batson's alter ego. Captain Marvel punched Black Adam in the chest. The two superheroes begin to fight each other. While Captain Marvel was busy defeating Black Adam, a portal opened out of nowhere. The two superheroes went through the portal without any thought. Captain Marvel fought Black Adam in a park. The citizens, who were all anthropomorphic animals, screamed in ran away.

"The fight ends right now, Black Adam." Captain Marvel said.

"Really." Black Adam said. "It's just the beginning." Captain Marvel said "Shazam!" and he turned into Billy Batson. Black Adam picked Billy up and he began to fly upwards. Black Adam threw Billy into the Zootopia Police Department building. Billy had no idea he was in a another world.

In the Zootopia Police Department, All mammals of all kind were working very hard. Judy Hopps, a police officer bunny, was working at her desk. Judy had always wanted to be police officer from a very young age. She solved the case of the Night howler. Night Howlers were purple flower that can turn anybody that it goes near into a savage beast. A otter named Emmet Otterton went missing. Judy, along with a sly fox named Nick Wilde, helped solve the case. They found out that Night Howlers are what was behind Emmet's disappearance. Assistant mayor Bellwether was behind the whole Night Howler thing. After that case, Nick and Judy became cops at the Zootopia Police Department. All was going well until a boy was thrown through the wall. The boy landed behind a desk. The boy stood up. All members of the Zootopia Police Department were shocked. They saw a strange creature wearing clothing. Billy said "Shazam!" and a bolt of magical lightning struck him and he became Captain Marvel. Black Adam appeared in front of Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel ran towards Black Adam and punched him. Captain Marvel defeated Black Adam. Captain Marvel said "Shazam!" and he turned back into Billy Batson. The police arrived on the scene.

A wolf police officer yelled "FREEZE!" Billy took one look at the police officer and ran. Billy ran into an alleyway and hid there until the police were gone. When the Zootopia Police Department left, Billy came out of hiding. Billy looked around at his surroundings. Billy saw that all the citizens were all anthropomorphic animals. _Am I in a Disney movie?_ Billy thought. Billy walked out of the alleyway. He bumped into a brown male squirrel. "Sorry." Billy said. The squirrel screamed very loud.

Billy covered the squirrel's hand with his mouth and said "Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. When I let go of your mouth, I want you to tell me where I am? Got it." The squirrel shook his head yes. Billy removed his hand from the squirrel's mouth.

The squirrel said "You're in a city called Zootopia. It's a city where all mammals live in harmony."

"Ok." Billy said.

"What species are you?" the squirrel asked Billy. "I'm a human." Billy said. "Humans are animals without fur. Humans are descended from apes." "What's your name?" the squirrel asked.

"My name is Billy Batson." Billy said.

"What's your name?"

"James." the squirrel said.

"Nice to meet you James." Billy said. "Don't tell anyone about what I am."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because people will think you're crazy." Billy said.

"Ok." James said.

"I'm going to explore this city." Billy said.

Billy walked away from the squirrel and listened to music.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Billy discovers that his friend Tawny the Tiger lives in Zootopia.**


End file.
